


The Padalecki Curse

by spiders_stars



Series: Padalecki Curse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days out of the month Jared is turned into a dog. It was just a curse he had to deal with. And then he met Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Padalecki Curse

It was a curse. Three days a month Jared’s body went through a transformation. Almost like a werewolf only instead of sharp fangs and an impressive build Jared turned into a retriever. Specifically, a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever but for the most part Jared didn’t like to say the full name. It made the curse a lot lamer than it already was. If Jared were to tell anyone about the curse that was, which he didn’t.

Jared’s parents had told him the story just after his eighth birthday, after his first transformation. At such a young age Jared had thought it was the coolest thing ever and wanted to tell everyone. As it turned out though, the kids at school would beat you up if you said the reason you disappeared a few days every month was because you were a puppy and found the big backyard much more appealing than a classroom.

The story went like this. 

Two hundred years ago Jared’s great great great great (probably a few more great’s but he wasn’t sure) grandpa fell in love with the daughter of a gypsy woman. The problem was Tanek Padalecki – middle child of Erek Padalecki - was arranged to be married to Tola Nowak in order to merge the two clans and create a long unsettled peace. Before Tanek could marry he took to bed the gypsy woman’s daughter, leaving her with a child and a broken heart as he married another. 

Thus the gypsy woman set a curse on the Padalecki family that every middle son born to a descendent of Tanek would spend their life tortured and unable to find love and happiness. As a boy Jared didn’t get the full implications of the curse but now, as an adult, Jared understood all too well. 

There was no logical way to explain to a potential boyfriend – because it really hadn’t taken Jared long to figure out he preferred males – that once a month he was of the canine variety. Jared had tried not telling someone, when he dated Michael. Four months in Michael began accusing Jared of sleeping around and by the end of month five the relationship was over. The next time with Andrew he’d attempted to tell him the truth. Even when he was standing in front of a freshly transformed retriever with Jared’s eyes and fun loving personality, Andrew had run from the house screaming. 

So that was life for Jared. When the itch for companionship became too much he went out, brought a guy home for the night and moved on in the morning. And if he occasionally settled his itches in a different way, well he was a dog three days of the month so who could blame him? Like wandering the streets in his canine form and sniffing along eagerly until he caught the scent of a bitch in heat. Jared would never tell his family how he fucked other dogs when it was _that_ time of the month. He had the right to get his rocks off however he wanted.

Jared never expected anything particularly fantastic to happen in his life. Unlike his brother and sister he couldn’t marry – and not just because he was gay. So Jared had assumed he’d spend the rest of his days living alone fucking random strangers – and random dogs – and working at the dog shelter. (What? He shared a bond with those dogs most people wouldn’t get.)

Then it changed. 

September nineteenth, autumn just settling in and the large pile of leaves in the backyard of his modest three bedroom house were calling to Jared’s internal canine. He used to have two other dogs living with him but it hadn’t taken Jared long to realize his inability to care for them during his three day absence. Now they lived with his brother and Jared suffered through the change on his own. 

Like it always was Jared could feel the pressure building in him, intensifying as the morning slipped by, scents becoming stronger, noises louder. There was never a specific time the change happened but it tended to be sometime mid afternoon on the first day. As it grew he pushed off his couch and slowly crossed to his bedroom, shedding clothing while he went. 

By the time he was at his dresser and pulling the top drawer open he was naked and maybe a little bit eager. Fucking a guy was good, if the guy played along right and let him take control. But there was nothing like fucking as a dog. Those bitches were always eager and waiting, they didn’t need preparation and they always let him thrust and thrust until he was shoving his knot in and coming for what felt like hours. He didn’t have to worry about breeding – Jared didn’t understand the logistics but something about male and dog sperm mixing up in him and making him infertile all around. 

Jared pulled the large black collar out from the drawer and slid his fingers over the rough fabric. Retrievers maybe weren’t always the biggest dogs but Jared was. Sure he had all the standard looks of his breed – which by all accounts seemed random if not fitting with his human appearance – but he was a good five inches taller at least and fit. As fit as a dog could possibly be.

The silver tag on the collar had his address and phone number printed on one side and the name _Jared_ printed on the other. When in dog form Jared usually retained most of his human thoughts but should he happen to get lost, then found, the call of his name would definitely bring it back to him. It didn’t happen very often.

Just as Jared was fixing the collar loosely around his neck he could feel the transformation beginning. There were no words in the human language to properly explain what it felt like to change from a man to a dog. Sometimes it hurt – if Jared didn’t take precautions before and stretch out his body – mostly though the views switched, the smells strengthened while the colors muted. After twenty six years Jared hardly even noticed the difference. 

Now in dog form Jared wasted no time in heading out. His stomach was still full from the lunch he’d had and the front door was rigged to lock when he pulled at the rope around the handle – later when he wanted in he’d slide under the makeshift hole along the back fence before nosing the back door open. That wouldn’t come for awhile. 

Jared was on four paws with a goal in mind to fuck away the tension so his human self could finally get a good night’s sleep.

~~

These paths were more familiar to Jared in canine form than human. He knew all the smells but relished them regardless. It had been late summer during his last change and the scent of autumn was abound in the dying leaves on the ground and browning grass in the yards. Some people recognized him, the random gorgeous dog that appeared once a month with the honey fur and soulful eyes. 

Old Mrs. Johnson liked to give him oatmeal cookies that never had enough sugar but tasted sweet on Jared’s long tongue anyway. She always had a dish of water out waiting for him too so Jared made it a point to stop by at least once in dog form. Sometimes when he was human he’d wave hello to her but she always made a small _humph_ and scrunched up her noise before turning away. So when Jared’s tail wagged as she scratched his head it was more his way of saying _ha ha, if you only knew_.

Continuing on his journey Jared sniffed the air constantly, searching for that special something to get his dog form excited. This time, that particular scent was human. It was heady and strong, radiating in waves even a good two blocks away.

Jared followed it eagerly, picking up into a run to travel the distance in as short a time as possible. As he got closer Jared could pick up the musk of sweat, the slight tang of body soap, and something gloriously rich that had his tail wagging in expectation. 

The human was male, unsurprisingly, and quite tall from Jared’s low vantage point. He was dressed in black gym shorts and a loose white shirt that Jared wanted to curl up in and inhale to his heart’s content. Jared was so excited at this new found scent he let out a short yelp, startling the man as he pulled his mailbox open.

“Whoa. Hey little guy. Or, big guy.” The man chuckled and the rich flowing tones settled over Jared like warm water and good belly rubs. 

The man’s hand came out slowly and Jared instantly dipped his head to nuzzle into smooth flesh, tail wagging with more force when the man scratched. “Such a nice boy, where do you come from?”

Jared turned his head to lick at the man’s palm, tasting salt and sweat and lapping harder to memorize it. His tail continued to wag happily as the man stooped down and shifted his hand to scratch along Jared’s neck. 

“Let’s see here.” The man slid his collar around until Jared could hear the clank of silver and metal. “Jared. Huh. That’s very, normal.” The man laughed and turned the tag in his grasp, Jared nuzzled along his arm. “Well, Jared, I’m Jensen. Why don’t we go inside and call your owner?”

Even though Jared knew a phone call made to his home line would be pointless, he was more than content to follow this Jensen into his home. Truthfully the only reason the tag even had his number was because Jared had entered it into the printing machine without thinking how useless it was. 

When Jensen stopped just inside his front hall Jared licked at his exposed calf, drawing in more salt and musk and yapping in excitement. Jensen chuckled softly and rubbed his head, dropping mail onto the hall table before walking further into the house.

There were a thousand and one smells Jared wanted to investigate, to learn everything he could about this man. But the human part of him insisted on making a good first impression so he resisted and followed along instead.

Still, while Jensen retrieved his cell phone Jared nosed around the living room, sliding his muzzle over the couch cushion to breathe in the scent of Jensen. Then Jensen’s words had him turning again. 

“Okay come here boy, let’s get that number.” Jensen dropped down onto the couch and hooked his fingers in Jared’s collar, tugging him gently between his legs. 

Yeah, Jared wanted to be between his legs. Spread apart like this the smells were stronger, richer, and Jared couldn’t help nosing along his thigh. When Jensen didn’t push him away his tail began to wag again.

Jensen stroked idly along Jared’s head while he called, cursing softly when the voicemail picked up after the first ring. “Hi there. This is Jensen Ackles. I think I found your dog, uh, Jared? You can call me back at 689-7723.”

When the phone dropped to the side again Jensen’s hand dropped to Jared’s back and scratched along his fur. “Well, what am I going to do with you huh? Guess we’ll have to walk you home and hope someone’s there.”

Jared was more excited to find out what Jensen would do with him when he discovered that no, no one was home. He yapped happily as Jensen’s nails scratched along his skin and nuzzled into his thigh once more. 

“Alright. Shower first. Hm.” Jensen pushed up to his feet and looked around the living room before dropping his gaze to Jared. “Can I trust you to not damage my place while I’m in the bathroom?”

In response Jared just wagged his tail. It wouldn’t do to answer in any form that might have the guy freaking out. After all, this could turn out to be _very_ interesting for Jared.

Jensen laughed and patted his head. “I’m talking to a dog. Really, I should get out more. Kane was right, but don’t tell him because he’ll hold it over my head for life.”

Jared watched Jensen head down the hallway, tempted to follow but resisting. He’d use this time to investigate every scent of the man. 

~~

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Jared’s ears perking. He’d been on his best behavior, smelled every little thing without making a mess. Sure he’d licked a couple of things but it would go unnoticed. Now though he was following the sound of drawers sliding open and he was rewarded when he rounded the corner and caught sight of Jensen. A naked Jensen. 

Heat burned sharp and intense through Jared, he could feel it growing along his senses. As a dog desire was a thing he had trouble control. Often enough he didn’t have to. In this case it would do no good to lose control though he felt the temptation to cross the room quickly and lick up the little beads of water he could see trailing down Jensen’s thighs. And _god_ when he bent over Jared didn’t even have to use his imagination. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” Jensen turned to look at him and laughed softly, shaking his head. “I thought I felt eyes on me. Kind of creepy Jared.”

Jared really enjoyed the way Jensen talked to him and his tail wagged in appreciation, paws moving forward, bringing him just barely into the room then sliding back. When it didn’t seem like Jensen was going to send him away Jared inched closer, nosing along his bed to gather in the lingering scent there. Jensen still smelled too much like soap which was good but not enough.

“I thought I’d walk you home big boy, hopefully your owner will be there.” Jensen continued casually and bent down, stepping into boxers and pulling them up quickly.

Too bad. Jared had really been trying to get a good look at his cock but hadn’t been able to yet. He wasn’t so worried about Jensen walking him home, it wouldn’t get him far. Jared tilted his head and let his tongue slip along Jensen’s thigh. It was soapy but there was flesh just beneath and Jared shifted on his paws. 

In Jared’s crazy, wildest dreams he imagined fucking a man while in his dog form. He wasn’t naïve, he’d gone online and searched and yeah, there were people out there who did it and enjoyed it. But there was no way to arrange a meeting and set something up because he couldn’t explain it all. And it wasn’t like he could just jump on this Jensen guy, not when he was being so nice and everything, but man he wanted too. Maybe it was his imagination but it didn’t seem like Jensen was all that opposed to him being up in his space.

To test his theory he shifted back and licked the back of Jensen’s thigh just under his boxers. Jensen (who was in the middle of pulling his shirt on) froze and glanced down. Jared could feel the gaze along the top of his head but he kept his tongue in motion, licking over and over until his tongue was definitely moving just along the bottom of Jensen’s ass and the taste of soap was gone. Just skin, salty and sweet, words Jared couldn’t put into human terms but knew somewhere in his canine brain.

“God.” Jensen inhaled and Jared was absolutely certain he didn’t imagine the slight shake to the noise. “Okay. This can’t- this is bad. Okay. I need to walk you home.” Jensen stepped away but his fingers slid along the top of Jared’s head.

Then he turned and Jared plopped his butt down, leaving him at optimum viewing point for the half hard bulge in Jensen’s boxers. Well then, that was definitely a development. A very good development. Jared wagged his tail and let his tongue hang from his mouth, maybe Jared would translate it as the appreciate for his body he couldn’t vocalize.

~~

Things like this did not happen to Jensen. He had a normal life, for the most part, and he avoided the thoughts stirred up by this, dog. A fucking _dog_. Jensen should be an average, thirty year old gay man with a boyfriend and a penchant for fashion and maybe a cat or something. Instead he was single because he could only handle a normal relationship for so long before he got bored and wanted to spice things up. And Jensen’s version of _spice_ was nowhere close to normal.

All because he was hoping for a guy who might let him pursue things like why he thought this _dog_ was hot. _Hot_. Could dogs even be hot? 

Jensen glanced down at the retriever once he was safely covered by jeans and a t-shirt. The dog – who the hell named their pet _Jared_ anyway – was still staring at him. This was _ridiculous_ , the dog wasn’t staring or thinking or anything like that. He was just a dog whose tongue had felt really far too good on the back of his thigh. Jensen was fucked up. He needed to get some sort of kink transplant.

“Let’s walk you home okay boy?” Jensen grinned down at the dog and laughed softly, shaking his head. “I’m really lucky no one can hear me. But I can’t help it; you’re so easy to talk too.”

Jared’s tail continued to wag excitedly and he followed Jensen out of the room, staying right by his side. Whoever owned the dog clearly did a good job at training him. Minus the part where he’d somehow managed to slip away from home that was. 

The address on Jared’s collar was only a few blocks over so Jensen didn’t mind walking. Jared seemed pretty content about it to, and also like he knew exactly where they were going. He nosed along the path but mostly he stayed by Jensen’s side, brushing up against his leg every few steps.

Once upon a time Jensen had been completely into plain, average, gay sex. If you could call sex with men average or plain and with Jensen’s experience you really couldn’t. Then when he was twenty five he’d gotten involved with this guy named Leo and everything had changed. It had started pretty simple; Leo brought a toy to bed and suggested they’d use it. When he saw just how much Jensen liked it things had escalated at an insane pace.

Before Jensen even realized what was happening they were doing things in bed he’d never even imagined he’d like. Not that it was limited to the bed. No, Leo was pretty fond of public sex, of working Jensen over in the middle of a bar under the table with everyone right _there_. There were clamps and toys, whips and machines, and Jensen’s perfectly vanilla life was notched up to something dirty and extreme. 

Then it had all ended as fast as it all began. Leo got bored or maybe he was never really the monogamous type. And suddenly Jensen was single and unable to randomly pick up men without wanting something dark and dirty. The porn he’d watched before wasn’t enough so he’d taken to the internet and his eyes were opened even further. 

Some things Jensen didn’t care for – girls, obviously and for some reason feet never did it for him – and then, one day, Jensen had found _it_. The website wasn’t bookmarked on his browser but it would come up in the google search if he typed _dog_. Dog fucking a guy. Right there, a collection of amateur videos about people who let their dogs do things to them that was so wrong. And really, _really_ fucking hot.

Now, years later, Jensen was still thinking about it. Not that he’d ever act on it. Maybe. He told himself he wouldn’t. And if he’d been considering getting a nice big dog to keep around as a pet? Well, it was only because maybe he was a little bit lonely sometimes. 

Jared was the one who stopped them when they got to his house. Jensen probably would have kept walking but the dog yapped and pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to stop and turn back around. “This your home boy?” He asked with a grin and followed Jared up the path to the nice, however small, blue painted house.

There was no answer when he knocked and still none when he rang the doorbell. Jensen stepped to the side to peer into the window but it didn’t look like anyone was home. “Well, maybe we’ll wait a bit, just in case.”

Jensen plopped down on the top step and, to his slight surprise; Jared dropped down next to him and laid a head on his thigh. That sent his mind to bad places and Jensen couldn’t help wondering if he was a little doomed.

~~

By the time Jensen moved again the sun was starting to set. Jared was relieved, he was getting hungry and however nice it was to feel Jensen’s hand casually stroking his fur, no amount of waiting would bring anyone home. When Jensen stood he placed his hands on the small of his back and tilted backward, groaning softly. It made Jared’s dog body heat up and he wet his chops excitedly.

“Well, looks like you’re spending some time with me.” Jensen smiled softly down at him and heading back down the walk and out the front gate. “And, since I don’t have any dog food on hand, it looks like you’ll be sharing my dinner.”

Jared was pretty damn excited about that. He hated dog food. Mostly when he was in the middle of a change he dumpster dived. It wasn’t exactly glamorous but it was better than any sort of kibble. And if it got too bad he could always break back into his house with the nudge at the back door. As a human he was sure to leave food in the bottom open cabinets just in case. 

They were quiet on the walk home. Or well, Jensen was quiet and Jared didn’t have a choice in the matter. He occasionally licked Jensen’s hand when it got close enough, always wagging his tail happily when it made the man scratch along the top of his head. Jensen’s interest in dogs was clear, Jared was just hoping it was the right kind of interest to make this night much more entertaining. 

Jensen didn’t talk again for awhile. He grilled steaks that had Jared whining and pacing impatiently around his legs. He laughed softly and scratched between Jared’s ears, finally setting a plate of chopped meat in front of him. Jared was only too happy to munch at the meat, eating it probably too fast but it was so _good_.

It took Jensen much longer to eat but he let Jared out back so he didn’t notice. He took the time instead to explore all the different scents and enjoy being in his dog form. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy to join Jensen again when the man called him back inside. Jared thought Jensen should really get a dog; he was kind of a natural pet owner.

They settled onto the couch, Jensen reclining back in the corner spot and Jared curling up along his thigh. It was, pretty normal he suspected. This was definitely better than sleeping outside for the night. Jensen put on some action movie but it was a little dizzying for Jared to try and watch so he slept instead. Jensen’s heat was a constant warmth at his side that he enjoyed.

When Jared woke up he could smell salt and musk and hear the gentle slide of skin on skin. It didn’t take much work to put together what was happening. Jensen had scooted down slightly so Jared’s nose was pretty much right there, at the open fly of the man’s jeans. He had his cock out and was stroking it slowly, free hand grazing along Jared’s fur at a leisurely pace. 

This was unexpected (maybe) and Jared’s canine body was instantly reacting. He could feel the heat and pressure, the desire to be _in_ something. Desire in dog form was so much more intense, the heightening of sounds and colors and _taste_.

Moving with slow, precise caution, Jared tilted his head slightly and let his tongue slip free. He wasn’t sure if Jensen was watching him but he was pretty damn confident he knew what Jensen was thinking about. The first taste of flesh was the side of Jensen’s cock, one long swipe when the man’s hand was up along the head.

A low groan fell from Jensen’s lips and the hand in his fur tightened. “So wrong,” Jensen whispered but Jared simply licked again, letting the flat of his tongue drag up in a long stroke over the man’s hard cock.

When Jensen’s fingers curled along the base and held there, Jared knew it was as much of an invitation as he was going to get. He shifted around to lay flat on his belly, nuzzling forward and lapping long and soft over Jensen’s cock. Jensen’s hips were moving up into each trail of his tongue, throwing Jared’s rhythm off but he didn’t mind.

“Oh god.” Jensen panted heavily when Jared ran his tongue over the slit at the head, licking along the skin because he couldn’t get enough. His nose brushed down, snuffling under Jensen’s hands to get at the fleshy ball sac. He was rewarded a moment later by Jensen’s hands sliding up, hips shifting along the couch.

There was a whoosh of fabric then Jensen’s legs were spreading wider apart, his fingers pressing down into the rush of dark musk Jared could smell. He continued to lick along Jensen’s cock, gathering the taste of pre-come and inching his way closer. Then he was tasting the inside of Jensen’s thighs, distracted by creamy flesh and wave after wave of heat. 

“God it’s like you were made for this.” Jensen’s fingers itched along Jared’s side, pausing then tucking under Jared’s body. A low whine left Jared’s mouth at the first touch of fingers over the tip of his unsheathed dick, causing it to grow and lengthen. 

The fact that Jensen simply moaned and squirmed under Jared’s tongue made it all the more hot. Jared was steadily losing control over his dog desires, the instinct to breed too strong to be ignored. It was made only more intense when Jensen was suddenly slumping back and lifting his legs, hooking a hand under his knees and tilting his ass up. 

Jared’s tongue was quick to lap along the now exposed flesh of the man’s ass. He wished he could name the way the skin tasted so he could recall it better once he was human. Jensen was keening and spreading his ass apart and Jared licked slowly along the crack, laving over the puckered entrance. It was pretty clear Jensen hadn’t done this before; otherwise he’d realize that Jared was pretty uncanny at knowing what to do to make him feel so good. 

The real advantage now of his dog from was his extended tongue, the strength in the muscles so he could push hard against the man’s entrance. A low guttural moan fell from Jensen’s lips when Jared’s tongue breached him, pushing inside and withdrawing. Jared whined and his hips canted against Jensen’s hand still hanging loosely around his dick. Not enough, not even close. 

“Fuck. Fuck Jared,” Jensen groaned and his hand moved swift over his cock, spurred on by Jared’s tongue continuing to lap along his ass.

Jared didn’t stop licking even when Jensen’s body twitched and he came all over his hand and chest. He moved up, licking at the come on Jensen’s hand and over his chest. Jensen was still panting and Jared glanced up to look at the blissful expression on his face. He was so turned on it was almost reaching the point he might start humping the couch if he didn’t get some relief.

Then Jensen’s hand was moving on him again, squeezing and stroking and testing the limits. There was really nothing appealing about the appearance of dog dick but Jensen didn’t seem to mind. He scooted around to watch as he stroked and Jared forced himself to stay still, just the slightest press down of his hips with each action.

At the last moment Jensen was smart enough to bring his jeans up and under Jared’s body. He was coming for _forever_ , the slam of pleasure so intense it was impossible to ignore. He’d never really thought about how long it took to come in dog form but Jensen just kept watching and squeezing him through it.

“Damn.” Jensen finally whispered and pulled his hand free, using his clean one to rub along Jared’s head. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Jared was hoping bed might mean more fucking but it apparently just meant sleep. He curled up against Jensen’s body on the mattress and smiled in the way dogs could, wagging his tail at the soft strokes of Jensen’s hand across his back. This was the best transformation he’d ever had.

~~

For awhile after Jensen woke up he simply stared at the dog there in his bed. He couldn’t believe what had happened the night before, the way Jared had been so eager to lick along his body. It made him wonder what Jared’s owners did to him; how he knew that these places were good to touch with his tongue. Whatever the dog knew, Jensen was pretty sure he would be the safest creature to ever take this step with. And he was already halfway there. 

Jensen finally got up when Jared began to stir and rolled out of bed. He was set on trying to get the dog back to his owner before doing anything else. At least then he could use some rationale in his mind that he wasn’t taken advantage of a creature who didn’t know better. What sort of place was his hell going to be where he tainted innocent canine virginity?

To continue the _making amends_ thing Jensen made Jared eggs and bacon – he was going to need to resort to google to find out how much damage human food did to dogs – and gave him a big bowl of water before heading for the shower. When Jensen washed along his chest he could close his eyes and imagine the feel of a tongue along his skin. Jensen stroked along his cock and told himself he wasn’t completely fucked up in the head for getting turned on by this so much. 

They spent most of the morning outside. Jensen walked Jared back to his house but still no one answered the door and no one answered the phone. It didn’t seem to make sense to him; Jared looked very clean and well taken care of and Jensen was starting to get concerned there might be something wrong with his owners. Jared seemed unconcerned though, as much as a dog could seem anything. 

After a couple of hours waiting with no use Jensen shook his head and led the way back to his house. It was easy to pet the top of Jared’s head, walk casually along with him like Jared was his dog. It made Jensen rethink the idea of not getting a dog. Just, maybe a small dog that he wouldn’t be tempted to do anything with or something. If only the night before hadn’t been the best kind of sex he’d had in years. Something about Jared’s fucking _tongue_.

Not seeing much of a choice Jensen took Jared with him on the few errands he had that afternoon. Thankfully the bank was drive thru and the market he most often frequented was outdoors. Jared stayed right by his side and didn’t even try to bark or chase after all the people they encountered. He even tolerated the pets and coos and - _oh what a gorgeous dog_. Somewhere along the line Jensen decided that Jared was actually the best dog in the entire world. 

Next was lunch, Jensen ordered two sandwiches from Subway and fed one to Jared. It was probably not good dog keeping qualities. He considered the pet store, even drove through the parking lot, but Jared had whined and pawed at Jensen’s thigh and for some reason he just couldn’t stop there. It freaked him out, he really needed to get out and go do things because here he was telepathically communicating with the dog.

The last stop was the drug store and Jensen left Jared sitting in the front seat with the window all the way down when he went inside. Jared didn’t bark or whine and every time Jensen looked out the window to check on him as he moved through the Walgreens it looked like the dog was just hanging out, relaxing as if this was the most normal thing ever. Jensen was seriously considering ignoring any calls from the dog’s owner and keeping Jared as his own. 

Something churned in Jensen’s stomach when he brought his purchases up to the front counter. He blushed like the woman knew why he was buying a new bottle of lube – that had taken him the longest, having to read the ingredients to make sure it wouldn’t harm a dog if consumed. He’d also gotten a dog brush and a bigger dish for Jared to be able to drink out of. 

There was a good likelihood that Jensen was already in over his head.

Back at home Jensen dropped down onto the couch and Jared didn’t even hesitate to join him, curling up against his side and laying a head on his thigh. Jensen stared at him for awhile, contemplating the golden mane of fur and the beautiful features. He wondered what Jared’s exact breed was, definitely a retriever of sorts. 

Jared’s tail began wagging the minute Jensen started brushing him. Jensen bit his lip when the dog muzzle pressed against his zipper and huffed there, hot air seeping through and heating up his cock. God this was like some fucked up version of foreplay, Jensen was going to be ruined on sex from now on and they hadn’t even _had_ sex. 

But they were going to. There was no escaping that desire now.

Just to ease his conscious Jensen called Jared’s owner another time, still no answer, before sighing and pushing up off the couch. “C’mon boy,” he called softly and snagged the lube from the counter before heading to his room. 

The minute Jensen was naked and down on the bed Jared was up in his space, licking along his chest, his hip, Jensen’s already hard cock. “Jesus,” Jensen gasped and let Jared’s tongue drag thick wet heat over his skin for a few moments before shifting back. “Hold on, just- god.”

Talking to Jared now seemed more habit than anything else; like Jensen would talk to any other lover he took to bed. But Jared with his waging tail and constantly moving tongue was nothing like any other lover. 

Rolling over onto his knees Jensen slicked up his fingers and reached back, pressing two fingers easily inside himself. Jared was right there, licking the inside of his thighs, along his balls, sparking a heat through Jensen that seriously made him worry about his ability to last through any of this.

For good measure he scooted forward on the bed and added a third finger. It hurt to twist his wrist like this but he wasn’t stupid enough to try and do it unprepared. Jared’s doggy dick wasn’t exactly huge but the knot he’d be sliding in definitely was going to be bigger than anything Jensen had ever taken before. 

Sweat pricked along his brow at the strain and Jensen was so turned on he stopped feeling guilty about the whole thing. Turning his head to the side he could see just under Jared’s body, could see the dog’s dick extended and waiting, Jared shuffling with small whines as he licked across Jensen’s wrist. It was like Jared wanted him too and that made Jensen’s heart clench tightly in his chest.

“Okay.” Jensen groaned and pulled his fingers free, bringing his hands down beneath him and looking back. “Come on Jared, come on up.”

Apparently that was all the encouragement Jared needed. He licked once along Jensen’s ass before jumping up, legs hooking on either side of Jensen’s hips, his body already jerking forward in quick spastic thrusts. The first brought Jared’s dick along his balls. Jensen groaned and bent back a little, hooking an arm behind him to grasp Jared’s fur.

The next had him grazing the stretched entrance and Jensen had just enough time to suck in a breath before Jared was buried all the way in him and thrusting. No stop to see if he was okay, just a growl somewhere behind his ear and the brush of fur over his ass as Jared thrust at a pace no human could manage.

It burned just slightly, stretching him wide, Jensen moaned and kept his body still, letting Jared claim him like he never had been before. Every handful of sharp thrusts Jared’s dick was hitting his prostate and Jensen was moaning into the pillow, shoulders shaking from the intense force of thrusts driving him down into the bed. Jensen felt the occasional catch of nails, the burn of teeth after a bite, fur constantly gliding along his skin.

There was no saying how long it was until he felt the blunt pressure along his ass but he knew what it was, Jared’s thrusts slowed just slightly and the knot pressed forward, hot come burning and filling Jensen. He wasn’t sure he could take any more. The pleasure was maddeningly intense and it _hurt_ but in the absolute best way possible.

Jared stopped moving but kept coming in him, panting hot and heavy along Jensen’s back. They slumped slightly when Jensen dropped to his elbows and brought a hand down to stroke along his weeping cock. As Jared’s fur slid across his back Jensen came. The weight and pressure pressing down on him wasn’t unbearable, Jensen knew dogs usually turned but it seemed like Jared was quite content to rest on top of him. 

“God.” Jensen exhaled shakily and inched forward. Jared growled and snapped his jaws, almost like he was warning Jensen that now was not the time to move.

So it looked like he was settling in for awhile. That was okay. Jensen was well aware that this would come to an end eventually; he was going to savor it for as long as he possibly could. 

The moment Jared slid free Jensen collapsed down onto the bed. His thighs were quivering; it was really a better work out than he could have gotten on the machine. Then he felt warm heat pressing along his ass and suddenly Jared’s tongue was moving over his sensitive hole, lapping at the come seeping out of him. “Oh _fuck_ ,” Jensen gasped and rocked his hips back, curling his fingers in the blanket. Was it possible for dogs to be kinky? He was pretty sure Jared was one kinky beast.

Jared’s tongue slid long and thick into him, pulling back and pushing forward. Jensen keened and squeezed his eyes shut, hips grinding down into the bed, into cooling come on the sheets. But _god_ it didn’t matter before Jared seemed intent on cleaning Jensen of every bit of come that had filled him. That tongue just kept shoving into him and pulling back and Jensen was pretty sure the noises he was making were inhuman.

Then he was coming again, almost unexpectedly, body tensing and humming at the rush of his orgasm. Jared’s licks grew softer, slowly falling away from his ass. Jensen barely worked up the energy to scoot back and kick at the blankets, sliding underneath. He didn’t think twice about letting Jared join him under the covers. After that? Jensen would take him everywhere if he could figure out how.

“Good boy,” Jensen murmured, stroking idly along Jared’s fur. There was a smile on his lips when he finally passed out, feeling so incredibly relaxed he was asleep within moments. 

~~

Jensen woke in the morning to feel of Jared’s tongue on his thigh. There were definitely a lot worse ways to wake up. He wished he could be in the dog’s mind so he had some idea what it was thinking, if he considered Jensen a lover, maybe even _his_. That was likely ridiculous; Jensen tried not to think about the implications of it. 

Instead he rolled over and kicked the blankets off, shifting up to his elbows and knees. Apparently that was enough to encourage Jared who instead began delving into his ass once more, licking and prodding with the firm muscle. Jensen moaned into the blankets and rolled his hips back, heart slamming hard into his chest with the heat of desire and want.

Then paws scraped along his side once more and Jared was there, thrusting into him with sharp determined snaps. Jensen stopped breathing at some point, outrageously turned on and desperate for some sort of release. Jared’s tongue slid along his back as his hips worked forward, pressing his knot further and deeper into Jensen.

When Jensen came untouched he couldn’t even work up brain power to be shocked. Jared’s come was filling him up all over again and Jensen moaned low and deep into the blanket, lost in sensation. 

The only thing he missed was physical touch. Sure Jared’s weight was firm and pressing against Jensen’s back but he liked the feel of hands and _god_ he wanted to kiss. There was no way to make out with a dog though. If only Jensen could find a man who would be interested in being together and occasionally allowing a dog into their bed. That would be his soul mate, no questions asked.

Also he couldn’t take Jared with him into the shower which seemed like a real pity. Jared followed him to the bathroom when they’d finally been able to detach and Jensen smiled fondly down at him before stepping in and closing the door. He knew he’d have to give Jared back eventually and that made his heart swell with sadness.

~~

This was absolutely, fucking, _amazing_. Jared had no idea what he had done to get so lucky but maybe so many years of a family curse had finally worked in his favor. Without a doubt it was the best transformation he’d ever had and Jared was disappointed that this was the third day. He’d be human soon enough and unable to stay. Otherwise Jensen was going to have a hell of a lot of questions and Jared’s blissful weekend would be shattered.

The real question was how to get away without being noticed.

Or what if Jensen came to Jared’s house later looking for him? How would he explain that? Jared curled up outside the bathroom door waiting for Jensen to get out of the shower and decided not to think about it. They’d cross that bridge later he supposed.

Maybe he could ask Jensen out in human form. They could have some whirlwind romance or something. Jensen would probably freak out when he leaned the truth about the turning into a dog thing but then, maybe he wouldn’t mention it. The dog fucking thing. Jared supposed that wasn’t necessarily something you told a prospective new lover.

After Jensen finished showering and dressed they shared a quiet breakfast – Jensen made eggs again and really, Jared was a bit more than smitten. Jensen took him out for another walk but this time they didn’t go to Jared’s house. He thought maybe Jensen wasn’t so keen on the idea of giving him up, Jared really wasn’t complaining about it. 

Before Jared could even realize it, time had slipped away from him. In dog form he didn’t so much think about the passing of hours so when Jensen was suddenly making them lunch his stomach churned not out of hunger. He wasn’t ready to let this go, to give it up. But sometime that afternoon he would switch back and that would be it.

So when Jensen was done eating and Jared had gone outside to do his business, he couldn’t help nearly tackling the man. His teeth pulled at clothing, jumping up on Jensen and wrestling him down to the ground. Jensen swore and just barely fought against him until Jared nipped at his arm, urging him along. 

He had no idea how they ended up back on the bed but he was relieved, knowing it was the most comfortable place for Jensen. “God you’re a little horn dog.” Jensen laughing as he settled himself on hands and knees on the mattress.

Then Jensen’s laughter turned to moans as Jared proceeded to lick him open once more. He tasted clean and fresh, Jared savored the ability to press his tongue forward into muscles and drive the man crazy. Jensen _wanted_ this, so badly Jared could feel the desire vibrating off him. 

Thrusting into him was the absolute best thing Jared had ever felt. Jensen was still tight and Jared felt like he couldn’t possibly go fast enough. He managed to get his arms hooked along Jensen’s sides so the thrusts worked deeper and harder until his knot was pushing forward. Jared whimpered from the pleasure, this connection with the man surreal in its intensity. 

He loved how Jensen got off on this, having doggie dick buried deep in him, the knot spreading him wide. Jared wondered about him, wanted to learn about all the other things that might make the man tick. Jensen was probably super fucking kinky; Jared would probably be allowed to do all sorts of shit to him. _God_ he wanted that.

Everything changed quite suddenly the moment he pulled free. Jared felt a completely different sort of pressure, building in his chest and rapidly expanding. Jensen was collapsing into a heap onto the mattress and Jared could feel his transformation coming. 

_Oh shit not now_.

A heat and burn tingled along his legs, crawling up and strengthening and Jared got stuck in the blankets, unable to make it to more than the edge of the bed. Then he was shifting back from dog to human and stumbling, falling off the edge onto the floor with a loud _oomph_ that echoed clearly around them.

“What the-“ the bed squeaked as Jensen turned and moved around and Jared held his breath.

Now he was a naked man laying on Jensen’s floor with some crazy ass explanation about how he’d come to be here. At best, he was going to be reduced to walking home naked. In the middle of the day. Yeah, that was going to go over well.

“Who the hell are you?” Jensen stared down at him, looking around as if he thought Jared had randomly appeared and managed to stuff the dog in some closet or something all without Jensen noticing.

Well, no use denying it now. Jared might as well go for broke before Jensen kicked him out. Sighing softly he climbed off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching up to pull the collar off his neck. “I’m Jared.”

Jensen’s mouth was wide, eyes locked on Jared. He was obviously too shocked to even bother with modesty, still laying there naked even though they both knew that he had to have dog come still dripping from his ass. _Okay_. Really bad time to get hard. 

“But. But you’re-“ Jensen stared at the collar in his hand then looked back up, down again and back up. Jared could almost hear him struggling with the wheels churning in his mind. “You’re a dog.”

“Well,” Jared shrugged sheepishly, fingers smoothing along the leather in his hands. “It’s uh, kind of a thing. I’m only a dog three days a month. It’s an old family curse. So just, yeah. I mean, didn’t you wonder how I was so um… skilled?”

Heat flushed across Jensen’s face and he wet his lips, finally managing to get his jaw closed. “A family curse turns you into a dog three days out of the month?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded and slid a hand up through his hair. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you or anything. I didn’t think you’d want… well, clearly that wasn’t an expected outcome.”

“Oh.” Jensen swallowed hard enough Jared could hear it, body shifting as he sat up. “So wait, every month, for three days, you’re a dog.”

Jared laughed quietly, slowly starting to let himself believe that maybe Jensen wasn’t going to kick him out. “Yup, that’s how it goes. My whole life and it won’t ever change. Are you um, should I start getting worried about you kicking my ass?”

To Jared’s great amusement – and pleasure – Jensen tipped his head back and laughed. “Fuck no dude, have you _seen_ you? I would lose and make a bigger fool of myself.”

“Fool?” For the first time Jared let himself turn to get a full look at Jensen. It was different with his human eyes, Jared could clearly see the freckles across the man’s nose and cheeks, the warm emerald glow of his eyes. Fuck he was gorgeous. “Why are you a fool?” He asked with a soft murmur, shifting cautiously closer.

"Did you miss the part where I let a random dog into my house and let him fuck me?" Jensen's eyes widened. "Even if he turned out to be not so much dog."

The blush Jensen was sporting was seriously the cutest thing Jared had ever seen. Which was why he couldn't help leaning forward and crushing his lips against the man's. No use denying what he really wanted anyway. 

Then Jensen was frozen in spot and Jared realized the slight stupidity of his actions. He pulled back, ready to apologize for kissing him. God even if he'd fucked him as a dog less than a half hour before. But Jensen didn't let him get very far.

A hand curled over his arm and their tongues met. Jared didn't know who moaned but he knew it was Jensen that moved closer. Smooth skin slid along Jared’s thigh and suddenly their cocks were pressing together. How Jensen was hard again Jared had no clue and he lacked the ability to think when suddenly Jensen was lifting his body and sinking down onto Jared's cock.

Dog come slicked the way, that was too fucking hot to be real. "Fuck you're a needy bitch aren't you Jensen?" Jared groaned and dug his toes into the carpet, hips snapping up into Jensen's body. Heat encased him, impossibly tight on all sides and Jared’s head tipped back, thighs trembling with the force it took to thrust his body up. How the hell was Jensen tight after the knot he’d just had buried in him?

"Oh God Jared you-" Jensen shuddered, arms hooking around Jared's neck, body writhing against his. "Tell me you want this." There was a flash of something in Jensen’s eyes, the need for acceptance or something. Like a little part of the bigger picture unraveling for him to see. 

"This feel like I fucking want it?" Jared thrust hard up again, curling his fingers hard enough to leave bruises along Jensen's hips to guide him down. "You wanna be my needy bitch Jensen? Want me to breed you as a dog? Claim you as mine?" Jared dipped forward to suck hard along Jensen's neck, marking him like he couldn’t in his dog form.

"God yeah," Jensen arched him body back and rocked hard onto Jared's cock, seemingly never satisfied. "Want you like this too. Shit you're fucking gorgeous. Fuck me Jared."

Growling at the breathy plea Jared didn't try and speak more. His body snapped hard and unyielding against Jensen. Absolutely amazing. When he came biting down on Jensen’s shoulder, his come mixing with his dog come, Jensen hit without being touched. Jared seriously loved that about him. 

"You’re basically walking sex," Jared laughed shakily, rubbing Jensen's sides as their orgasms ebbed off, chests meeting as they rose and fell shakily. 

"You might be my soul mate," Jensen slumped against Jared's chest, panting heavily. "Are you, pretty uh, kinky?"

"I'd seriously be up for trying anything you like but only me. I mean, if we're seriously doing this, no others. No one can know about the dog thing. We- is this insane?" Jared pulled back a little, easily lifting Jensen from his body and twisting to lay him down on the mattress. He settled on his side, elbow propped up, hand supporting his chin. “I really like you Jensen. I don’t even know you and I like you.”

“I, well. I really liked the dog you.” Jensen grinned and reached out to flick a hand through Jared’s hair. “I’m pretty sure I’ll like the human you too.”

This seemed too good to be true. Because, Jensen should be freaking out. Everyone always freaked out. And here he was having just come in deep within the man slicked up with dog come. Did he finally pay enough penance for his ancestor’s history and was now, magically, being given a chance for more?

“You really want this?” Jared asked quietly, staring at Jensen. “You’re not freaking out, you don’t care that three days of the month I’ll be a dog?”

Jensen’s smile disappeared for a moment then slowly grew, stretching across his face with a bright intensity. “It’s like the whole package. God Jared, even if you just wanted to fuck I’d be okay with it. This is- I can’t even tell you how much I wanted…”

Jared didn’t blame him for struggling with the words. It would take awhile he was sure for Jensen to feel comfortable admitting to how much he enjoyed being fucked by a dog. They both knew it though so Jared smiled and took pity on him, swaying forward to gently catch his lips in a kiss. “One thing though.”

“Just one?” Jensen laughed, shifting closer to lay his hand on Jared’s chest. “There’s about a million things.”

“Well, we’ll get to those.” Jared grinned, hooking an arm around Jensen’s middle and pulling him in close. “Just, next month? I think we should set up a video camera. You know, so I can watch it later on and appreciate the art.”

A low groan fell from Jensen’s lips and he fell back, nodding slowly. “Yeah, definitely my soul mate.”

Jared smirked and fell forward onto his body, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. At this moment? He certainly had to agree.


End file.
